Masquerade
by pikachu203
Summary: A large masquerade is being hosted to celebrate famous trainers from around the world. When Serena and her friends are invited she's both happy and nervous. What will she see? Who will she meet and dance with? Most importantly, will she learn the most important lesson of the night? And why is everyone so worried that she'll forget them? Rated T for safety and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Kalos**

** Yeah, it's about time I actually wrote a Pokémon fafiction. I mean, my name is 'Pikachu203' and I've been on the site for over a year. Anyway, this is a fic that tells stories of the past. Well, you'll see what that means when we actually get into it. It actually does have a deeper message to it that will be revealed a little later. I'll try to keep the chapters relatively short for you guys. Just for the record, there's no real 'shipping' of characters in this story, so if any of them kiss or dance or whatever, it's all for another reason. The deep metaphorical message I'm trying to get across will (hopefully) reach you guys by the last chapter. Anyway, our main girl is Serena(the generation VI female playable character). So let's begin.**

** There'll be a few little references here and there, so kudos to anyone who can find them. This is going to be a relatively short story, as it's going to only be a couple of relatively short chapters.**

** Oh, and by the way, the fourth wall might get broken. So, just be ready for that, alright? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I claim to do so.**

* * *

Serena smiled at herself in the mirror. Her long dirty blonde hair was pulled back from her face, a large red butterfly pin holding it back. She was wearing a long scarlet gown that swept over one shoulder. Matching long gloves, stretching up to her elbows, covered her arms beautifully. Bright red heels adorned her small feet, their strappy sandal style highlighting the light curves of her feet. Her light blue eyes sparkled in the mirror as she looked at herself. Suddenly, a beautiful necklace of pearls and rubies was wrapped around her neck. A light blush covered her cheeks, "Professor…"

Professor Sycamore laughed, patting the top of her head, "You look lovely, Serena. Anyone would be lucky to be escorting you to the masquerade tonight."

"So, I guess that means Calem's my 'lucky boy'," she said, before realizing how odd it was to say that out loud.

She and Sycamore looked at one another before she giggled loudly, "I don't understand him, Professor. He seems nice sometimes, but he's just so odd that I can't understand what he's thinking. He's not as easy to talk to as Shauna is, anyway."

Sycamore shrugged, taking a brush from her table and gently combing it through her hair, "It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll be dancing with plenty of men tonight, as you look lovely."

Serena laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, right, like they'll let me out of their sights."

Sycamore sighed, "I know you feel crushed by your friends sometimes, but just relax. Any man would love to see you looking like this. Besides, it's a masquerade, you can fade into the crowd easily."

She sighed, twirling a long strand of hair, "I know, I know…"

Sycamore sounded oddly serious when he said the next thing, "Don't worry, my dear. It'll all be over soon."

Serena looked up at him curiously. He'd even stopped brushing through her hair, the brush seemingly frozen about halfway down her back, "Professor? Professor?"

He didn't reply, and worry started to worm its way into the girl's mind. She shouted, "Sycamore!"

Professor Sycamore shook off whatever had been bothering him, and his trademark flirtatious smile returned to his face, "I'm sorry, Serena, I don't know what came over me."

He finished the final stroke of the brush and placed it back on the vanity, "See, mademoiselle, you look lovely."

Serena smiled at her own reflection, "I know. I don't think I've ever felt this pretty."

He nodded, "Alright, Serena, you should go out, your friends will be waiting to escort you in."

Serena thought about standing before shaking her head, fidgeting uncomfortably, "What will they think of me? What if they don't like me? What if all of those great famous trainers see me and hate me?"

Sycamore laughed, "Relax. It'll all be fine. Just get out there and have fun. It doesn't matter who sees you. It's a masquerade after all. They won't know who you are."

Serena nodded, "Thanks, Professor, you can always calm me down."

He nodded, helping her stand up in her heels. She headed for the exit of the room, but froze when he abruptly blurted, "Wait!"

She turned to look over her shoulder, "Yes, Professor?"

He had the same oddly dazed look that had appeared on his face before, "Promise me… Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how much time passes… Promise me that you won't forget me."

His voice decrescendoed as he said this statement, until the last two words, _forget me_, that were a nearly inaudible whisper. Serena blinked quietly, and for a moment of silence, she simply stared at Sycamore, and his eyes. His oddly pleading eyes, so unlike him, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Please…" he whispered.

She felt almost as entranced as he was, "Of course, Sycamore. I promise I won't forget you."

Sycamore quickly reverted to his normal self, smiling at her, "Fantastic then. Au revoir, my dear."

Serena nodded, smiling, entering the hallway outside of her little dressing room. Shauna ran down the hallway surprisingly quickly considering the height of her eight inch heels, and for once she towered over Serena's head, "Lil' S, you look amazing!"

Serena smiled, "Thanks Shauna, so do you."

Shauna brightly smiled back, straightening out her pink sequin covered feather trimmed mask; "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do," Serena replied, "That shade of hot pink really suits you."

Shauna spun around, her hot pink gown twirling about her, "I know, right? It's really nice!"

"Hey guys, you ready to dance?" a familiar voice asked from behind them.

Shauna adroitly turned around in her heels, a feat that Shauna had a bit more difficulty with even though hers were much shorter, "Wow, guys, you look nice!"

Trevor and Tierno were both wearing the same style, cut and color of suit and mask. The only difference was that Trevor wore a formal tie under his suit jacket while Tierno had opted for the more fun and 'cooler' option of a bowtie. Tierno did a little spin on the floor, "I can't wait! I'm going to dance all night!"

Trevor sighed, "If you do that, Tierno, you'll regret it in the morning," he looked up, "Serena?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah?"

"Where's your mask?" Trevor asked, straightening his tie and making sure his appearance was perfect.

"I don't-"

She was cut off suddenly by the feeling of something coming over her face, "You left it in your dressing room."

"Calem!" Serena yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

Calem shrugged as she turned and smacked his arm, "Geez, I was just trying to be helpful, Serena. You could be a little more thankful."

Serena would've gotten into an argument with him, but she was too shocked by his appearance. She hadn't seen him in anything other than his normal clothing before, so seeing him in his deep blue suit was quite the shock. He had a matching relatively plain blue mask over his face, "Wow, you look… you look"

"Nice? I hope so. I put a lot of effort into getting this outfit," Calem replied, "I hope you don't mind if I escort you into the dance."

Serena shook her head, taking her friend's hand happily, "Sure thing Calem!"

He offered her his arm and led her into the hall, ignoring the argument ensuing behind them about who would take Shauna into the hall.

When they entered, it was already packed full of people, the stone dance floor covered in people waltzing with one another. It was like an explosion of color all over the room, spinning flashes of various shades rushing by as people danced their way across the floor. Calem led Serena over to a table on the side of the masquerade, "We might as well just sit here and wait for now, so we don't have to try and squeeze our way into the dance floor."

Serena nodded silently, watching as Tierno pulled Shauna away from Trevor, who had just finished escorting her in, and half-dragged her onto the dance floor.

With their friends all preoccupied, Serena and Calem were left alone at their table. The silence that ensued was awkward, "So, Calem?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me in the next song?" Serena asked.

"Sure."

The silence continued at the one quiet table in the loud hall. Finally it was broken by a man approaching their table. He was wearing a deep green suit with a matching feathered mask adorning his face. He delicately lifted Serena's hand and kissed it, "Bonjour, Mademoiselle."

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

** How's it going so far? I hope you like it. I promise that the metaphor will become clearer in later chapters, but who's the guy talking to Serena? Well, you'll have to find out next chapter!**

** Oh, one more thing I'd like to address. I don't work on a strict update schedule. I may update this story tomorrow, tonight in a few hours, or a couple weeks from now. The point I'm trying to get across is that I don't know when I'll update this, so don't beg me for them, alright? I have a lot of stuff to work on, I can't devote all of my time to writing fanfiction. Though I would like to…**

** Alright then, please be polite in the reviews and don't flame me. **

**-Pikachu203**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Green**

** I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. There's no excuse for why it took me so long to upload this other than that I've been very busy. In terms of my other updates, I've got two one-shots going. At least one of them should be uploaded at some point, and I'm about halfway done with my Time Management update, but that one's going quickly at this point. My life has just been really busy. I may be able to update more when I get a chance to finish the plays and competition season. So I'll be less busy from February/March onward. I know that's a long time, and I'm really trying to write faster…**

** Anyway, back to story news. I've actually had this little chapter done for a while, but it took me a while to finish editing it because I've had no time. Oh well. It's up now, and the metaphor should probably be getting a little bit clearer at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle."

Serena felt a warm bush come up over her cheeks, "Thank you, sir."

His light orange hair peeked out spikily from behind his mask, "May I have this dance?"

Calem shot him a look from behind his covered face. Serena giggled, "I'll be right back, _neighbor_."

Calem smirked lightly, "Alright. One dance won't hurt."

Serena took the strange man's hand and he led her onto the dance floor into a slow ballroom dance. He spun her delicately around, "So you're Serena, Grace the ryhorn racer's daughter, aren't you?"

Serena frowned, "How could you tell?"

"Believe me," he replied, expertly twirling her back towards him so he could begin leading her through the motions of the dance, "I have my ways. I've known you for a long time."

Serena gave him a long stare, and realized that even without his mask she wouldn't have recognized him at all, "I'm sorry, sir, but I've never met you before."

"I figured you'd say that," he released a sigh, making Serena feel even more uncomfortable with the situation, "It's weird how formal all you people from Kalos are."

"Why, where are you from?" Serena asked, curiosity about him rising.

"I'm from Kanto," he replied, "A little nowhere place called 'Pallet Town'."

Serena smiled, "I've heard of that place before. A surprising number of great trainers have come from there right?"

He snorted, "Yeah, right. I'm not the best one. That's still-"

He cut himself off, seemingly uncomfortable. Serena couldn't help herself from prying more into his life, "Who?"

He didn't reply, instead turning his head to look at the other couples dancing in the room. Serena repeated her question more loudly, "Who?"

He sighed, moving more stiffly as he gently spun her around, "It doesn't matter. I guess he's still up on that stupid mountain… Why did they force him up there?" much more quietly he muttered, "'Hope he's okay."

Serena suddenly felt sorry for him, "Are you looking for someone?"

"It's okay. I'll probably never see him again anyway. Not the way they programed him at least…"he laughed sadly, "I can't believe I actually miss the bastard," he looked at the girl he was dancing with, "Promise me you'll dust it off and give him a bit of exercise sometime soon?"

Serena had no idea what he was talking about but she simply replied, "Sure, I guess."

"Good, thank you," he said, seeming relaxed.

The song was slowly nearing its end, and Serena smiled at her partner, "You're quite good at this."

He smirked, "Of course I am. I'll be the best man you dance with tonight"

Serena raised a single hidden eyebrow, "What do you mean? I'll only be dancing with you and Calem tonight. Maybe Tierno too, but-"

Suddenly, he gave her a feather light kiss to her lips. She removed her right hand from his, covering her lips. He laughed hysterically, and Serena didn't know why she didn't smack him across the face, though it was probably shock. He smiled, lifting her hand back up and spinning her around a little too quickly for the song that was playing, "Sorry, sorry, but you were just being so stupid."

"Excuse me!?" She asked loudly, actually smaking him that time.

He rubbed the spot awkwardly with his free hand, "Ow!"

"That's what you get for acting like such a jerk!"

"Geez," he took up her hand again, drawing her once again uncomfortably close to his face, "I only meant you were such a lovely lady that there's no way you'd only be with one man tonight."

Serena's heart beat so quickly she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Then he smirked again, and the magical moment he'd made with his words and his smoldering green eyes was completely ruined. He looked across the room again, meeting eyes with a red haired man. The last few measures of the song played, and he drew her close one last time, "Well, beautiful young lady, I don't know if I'll see you again. Promise me you won't forget me."

"Why would I-?"

The song ended and the crowd burst into applause. Serena stared at him, trying to remember where she'd seen him before.

He whispered in her ear, "Smell ya later!" and tossed her into one last spin.

Serena twirled three times, trying to regain her balance, and was caught by another guy, "Watch it, idiot!"

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

** Why is this chapter called Green? Well, that's Professor Oak's grandson's name. That or Blue depending on the country you're in. I call him Green. Not jerk or any other expletive you decided to name him as a kid, just Green. I always have, anyway, even when I was eight and just starting to play Pokemon. All my friends called him Blue or Gary, so to be different I came up with something a little more 'creative'. By that I mean I just called him 'Green' instead. **

** That's it for this time. See you next time, hopefully faster.**

**-Pikachu203**


End file.
